Dance for me, it's an order
by Burdela
Summary: After the pair, Itachi and Kisame have been send to catch an Hyuuga, or rather, the byagukan. They decided to go after an easy target.. Hinata. But Itachi will learn otherwise..!Complete!
1. 1 My first easy target

**Author:** Burdela

**Title:** Dance for me, it's an order.

**Genre:** Romance, drama

**Summary: **After the pair, Itachi and Kisame have been send to catch an Hyuuga, or rather, the byagukan. They decided to go after an easy target.. Hinata. But Itachi will learn otherwise..

**Pairings:** Itachi x Hinata

**Notes:** I'm from Holland, so it's possible there will be some mistakes. I might have been a little bit OOC with Kiba's karaoke, but hey! If it would be Hinata or Shino who said, I want to try Karaoke, then we'd probably all say: ".. Will it be snowing?" and look up. In the story, Hinata is 17 and Itachi 22, Sasuke had is ass kicked by Naruto and has been brought back, against his will ofcourse.

**My first easy target..**

"I thought we were after the Kyuubi." Kisame said, obviously irritated by the mission they were given. "It seems he made other plans." Itachi replied, clearly not happy with the new mission aswell. With this mission, he had to go back to Konoha again. Their cloaks were pretty known by now, which meant they could only get the Byakugan when it was night. They begain their traveling to Konoha. "He said to take a child right? Since you came from Konoha, do you have an idea? Or just take the first we can?" Kisame asked, while running. "I want to take the easiest person who we can get.." He replied. Since Itachi clearly didn't want to say who he meant when he asked the first time, Kisame knew he would just ignore his questions about it furtherly. From where they were now, they would probably arrive at Konoha around 2 o'clock at night.

--

"I'll see you guys tommorow morning then." Kiba said, riding on Akamaru. "Yeah.. Untill tommorow then.." Hinata answered, waving while walking away. Shino didn't said anything but a mumble that might've been something like "Tommorow", while walking away. When Hinata got home, it was already halve past one. She had been hanging out to much with Kiba and Shino, when Kiba said he wanted to try Karaoke. At the final, the one standing on the stage was her crush, Naruto, who had joined with most of the other rookies they met on the way. Even though Kurenai had warned them they had a mission in the morning, Kiba insisted on Karaoke. She lay down on her bed, to get a minute rest. 2 minutes later she already fell asleep.

--

"Here?" Kisame asked, slighty suprised that Itachi had choosen a girl who already looked like a grown up. "She's the same age as my little brother, which means she isn't 18 yet." As if he could read Kisame's mind. Kisame nodded. "Let me handle this, you stand on guard, for any jounins who take a nightwalk." Now, Kisame out of the way, Itachi could finally go his way. He quietly walked towards the girl, looking at her for a few seconds. As if she felt his presence, she slowely begain to wake up. Before she was fully awake, and could call for help, he placed both of her hands above her hand, and while holding them, he covered half of her face, from her chin until under her eyes with his other hand, who was pretty big, compared with hers. He had to entirely hang over her to do this, but he was smart enough to keep his legs on one side of the bed.

--

Her eyes widened when she saw the two read eyes in front of her. Even though she didn't knew who the man was, she immediately begain to panic, activating her Byakugan. "That won't help you right now" He said, keeping his grip on her wrists. It hurted a lot, he was holding her too tightly. After a futile 5 minute struggle she stopped, too tired to continue. "Don't try to scream, I'll kill everyone who will response on it." he threatened. She slighty nodded, and he removed the hand from her face, but didn't let go of her hands yet. Itachi sat down next to her, and his left hand with his right to make the holding easier. "W.. Who are you?" she asked, still completely terrified by him. He looked into her eyes for a second. "You really don't recognise me?" He asked. A silence took over. All of the sudden, Hinata's eyes widened even more, as she finally recognised him. He smirked for a second, but didn't said anything. "Don't do anything suspicious, or I'll restrain you again" He said, letting go of her and walking over to the door. Hinata, still slighty suprise of the return, looked at him as he walked of, and then looked at the window. She took her chance to get on her feet and ran to the window to escape from there. "Kisame, co-" Itachi immediately stood behind her and pushed her to the ground. With one knee next to her, and one knee on top of her, while holding her hands one hand, he continued talking to Kisame, who was standing in the doorway, smirking at the scared girl, who layed with one cheek on the ground, watching the big fishy man. "We'll return now, I want to end this mission as soon as possible." He said. Kisame nodded, and turned around to walk outside again. He stood up himself, pulling Hinata up on her arm. She didn't look at him, knowing his Mangekyou sharingan. Aware of this, and knowing she would refuse to look him into the eyes, he forced her by holding her onto her chin. After a few seconds, Hinata suddenly felt tired, falling asleep. 2 arm caught her, one around her waist and one around her shoulders.

--

"Are you going to carry her all the way?" Kisame asked, slighty suprised, seeing the girl on Itachi's back. "No.. You're going to carry her half way" He said, not even bothering to listen to Kisame's protests. 10 minutes later they were on their way again, to their hideout. "What are they thinking anyway, they can't just get the Byakugan out of her or something, and they can't kill her either." Kisame was still upset. "Kisame. Stop." Itachi said, shutting Kisame's mouth. "They probably just going to examen her, and kill her when she's not needed anymore." He said, coldly. "Rather ashame, she's pretty cute." Kisame chuckled. Itachi ignored him. Indeed, Hinata was cute, even when she was afraid or angry. He experienced all her emotions already. Yes.. He knew all her emotions, even her face of hate, even though he was the only one who had ever seen it.

--

**Yup yup, I'm to obsessed with Itachix.. pairings, even though Hinata and Sakura are my favourites lately. If you've written a good Fanfic, xDD I'm probably already reading it. I hope you guys were happy with this chapter, and I'll be writing the next chapter in a few days, I have to update my other aswell so..**


	2. 2 Childhood friends? Yeah right

Waai, thank you everyone for the reviews, I never expected anyone to review so fast! Here's the new chapter. I did changed the story before I uploaded it. First I made it as if Itachi only knew Hinata because he had seen her somewhere, but I've changed it, so Hinata and Itachi did met earlier. I already have a huge idea in my head, and I'll probably update this story more then my other, since I like this one more. Ofcourse, even if I don't like it myself, I have to write the part where Konoha notices Hinata disappearance, but I won't make it very long. Sorry for the ones who like it, but even if I'd force myself into writing more, it would just be terrible, not worth reading. Thanks for everyone who gave me advice, and I'll try to make it easier readible with the next chapters!

**Childhood friends? Yeah right.**

".. This is the first time Hinata is late, isn't it?" Kiba said, yawning, still tired of the Karaoke party. 'Hell, Naruto didn't need a microfone with his loud voice.' Kiba though, still wandering if he didn't turned slighty deaf. "Yes, normally Hinata is the first one.. Maby we should check up on her.." Shino said, getting slighty worried. "Yeah.. Let's go check her place out then." Kiba answered, as they went to her place..

--

"Hmm.." Hinata slighty begain to wake up, from all the bumps she got. "If she's waking up, let her walk on her own then." Kisame said, hoping he didn't had to carry her. Itachi didn't answered, but stopped on the ground and dropped her softly on the ground. If he used his eye on her again, it might get troublesome later on, so it would be better to get her to walk on her own. Slowely, Hinata opened her eyes, only to be looking into Itachi's eyes again. He was bended down next to her, but he didn't looked happy, or angry. "Hinata?" Itachi's voice said softly, trying to get her more awake. She then realised she was still with him, the one she thought she would never see again, or rather, she hoped to never see again. "Why are you here?" She asked, getting up, but didn't try to escape. "I need you for something, you'll have to walk on your own." he said, standing up straight again. She got up herself, but didn't followed Itachi in the 3 steps he made. He didn't even bothered to turn around, he only made the handmove, letting her know he wanted her to follow him. "No, I don't want to go with you, after what you did.." She said, all memories she tried to get rid of coming up again. "Just because I left the village?" Itachi, acting as if he didn't knew what she was talking about. "Don't act like that, you know what I'm talking about.." She said, all memories coming back again. Slowely she backed away, just to be caught from behind again. He wrapped his arms around here, but not tight enough to actually hold her. Even so, Hinata didn't moved away. "Why do you remember something that happened so long ago?" He wispert, so Kisame wouldn't hear it. "Because.. It's important.. To me.." She wispert back, pushing his arms away. He blinked. "Important?"

--

"Hinata?" Kiba yelled, as he noticed earlier with Shino that the door was open. ".. you think.. She left the village?" Kiba asked, as Shino came in. "Hinata wouldn't leave the village just on her own.. She acted normal yesterday." Shino answered. "Should we report to Tsunade-sama?" Kiba asked. Shino simply nodded, and they both vanished.

--

Finally, after Hinata finally agreed on going, after Itachi said some things, they were on their way again. It would probably take a little bit longer because Hinata wasn't as fast as the two Akatsuki's. It was already later in the afternoon, so they decided to stop at a village, since Hinata was getting tired aswell. The two males went to discuss something themselfs. "How did you do that? Having her come like that?" Kisame asked, suprised that the girl just came like that. "Did you told her why we took her?" He asked, not even giving Itachi the chance to answer his previous question. "Ofcourse I didn't.. I just took some memories out again, and promised I'd make it up with something." He answered, trying to satisfy his partner. "Something? What, like going on a date or something?" He asked. ".. Whatever she wants.. I don't care, as long she's coming with us." He replied, walking back at where Hinata was to avoid anymore foolish questions. They just sat down at the table where Hinata was sitting. Kisame knew he would never hear how they were related in an earlier time if he just asked Itachi, so he planned to involve the Byakugan girl with it too. "So, how do you know Itachi-san?" Kisame asked, -trying to avoid the deathglare of Itachi- having an innocent look on his face.. As far a big shark guy with sharp teeth could look innocent though. Hinata looked up out of her thought, so it seemed, and looked at Kisame for a few seconds, before she was prepared to answer him. "Somewhere, in my childhood, why?" she asked him, fully aware she didn't satisfy him at all. ".. How ... From what in your childhood? A friend? Lover? What!" Kisame asked, ignoring her question. ".. Friend." She answered. Itachi just looked up at her. "You've always been bad at lying, Hinata." He said. Hinata only looked at him, not replying or denying anything. She just closed her eyes.

--

".. You've looked trough the town already? Maby she just forgot or something." Tsunade said, even though she didn't even believed her own words. "Hinata wouldn't forget a mission." Kurenai said, she had joined Kiba and Shino on the way to Tsunade. "That's right! Tsunade-sama, she's missing, I'm sure!" Kiba yelled. In all these time he was with her in one team, he really begain to care about her. He wasn't in love with her, but she was a real friend, and always the helping hand when needed. Tsunade just sighed. "Let's wait for a day, if Hinata isn't found in the town, we'll start looking for her with teams out of town." with that, the team was sent of, to go look for Hinata in town.

--

**Here I give you, everyone who is still reading, the second chapter. I know it isn't much, but then again, I don't have that much time. I promised to update in a few days, but I'm soooo busy! But I somehow finished it, although I don't like the outcome of this chapter. XD. Well, I'm still just a beginner with writing, so don't be too harsh TT.**


	3. 3 Unwanted touches

So sorry I'm so late! Really! All kind of things happend! I'm not planning on making this fanfic REALLY long though, just saying.

**Unwanted touches..**

"Are we going tonight? Or staying in this village." Kisame asked his partner. "We'll stay in this village for tonight. The village won't look for her until tomorrow morning, I'm sure of that." Hinata felt quite ignored. "How are you so sure of that?" she asked, having 4 eyes burned on her. "Since the Hokage must wait 24 hours until they go searching? You don't know much about your home town, if your asking such a stupid question." He answered. "Hm? You look a lot.. More.. Hm, like a human when you talk to Hinata, Itachi-san." Kisame said, getting two red eyes burned on him. He gasp for a second. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." he said, still slighty afraid for the younger partner. "Where are we staying?" Hinata wondered, walking next to Itachi, looking around for a place to stay.

"I know someone in this village, I'm sure we can stay there." Itachi said, not bothering to look at Hinata.

10 minutes later, Itachi arranged a place to stay. "I arranged 2 rooms." He said. Both Hinata and Kisame were quiet for a few moments, until they both charged. ''TWO! Itachi-san, you do remember how to count right? Since, Itachi, Kisame and Byakugan-girl.. Make 3?" Kisame said, having a deathglare from Hinata at the "byakugan-girl".

"He's.. Right. Where am I suppose to sleep then.. I'm not planning on sleeping on a couch, I'm returning to Konoha, if-" Hinata was cut by Itachi when she started about returning to Konoha. "You're not ever going to return to Konoha, don't try to escape us._ Hinata._" Itachi said, making clear that he was still thinking about her the way he thought when he left the village. "I'm not the innocent girl from.. A lot of years ago anymore. You can't take me as a captive anymore." She said, not fearing Itachi in any way. Itachi just closed his eyes and smirked, chuckling softly. Both Hinata's and Kisame's eyes widened slighty. "I can see that, you've grown in a lot of ways. But didn't I thought you .. "A lot of years ago".. that you can't judge other by their appearances? I've seen how much you can do, until now. And you can't stand up against me yet.. Hinata." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer. For a second, Hinata didn't resisted, but as soon she noticed what he wanted to do, she tried to pull her hand away, feeling a fimiliar fear, afraid he would bring up memories again. .. He did.

_Begin Flashback_

"Itachi!" a shy girl was standing in front of the door, waiting for it to open. It was early in the morning, but Hinata knew Itachi was already awake. The door slighty opened, but it wasn't Itachi who opened it. Sasuke was standing there, just staring at Hinata. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked, letting Hinata knowing she wasn't welcome. "I wasn't calling for you." Hinata just answered, replying with slight anger on Sasuke's line.

They just stared at each other, until Sasuke went back inside, and two arms were wrapped around Hinata's small body. Warm breath tickled in her neck, as she blushed slighty. "As early as always, Hinata." She heard Itachi saying, knowing he was smirking.

She turned around, placing her small hands on Itachi's hard chest. He just placed his arms around her waist, staring into her eyes. Hinata was 7, Itachi was 13. A weird combination, most people would say.

All of the sudden, Itachi's smirk disappeared, he closed his eyes and let go of Hinata. Since Hinata was quite small, he was sitting on his knees. He stayed like that for a few seconds, before standing up and grapping Hinata's wrist and pulling her closer.

Hinata was slighty confused, as she tried to pull loose. "What's wrong?" He asked, as he thightend his grip on her wrist, hurting Hinata slighty. She just looked at him, with more fear in her eyes. He bend down, Hinata turning her head away, exposing more skin. He chuckled for a second, slighty kissing her neck. _Why is he acting so strange lately? _Hinata thought, not daring to stand up against Itachi anymore. She felt his warm breath, slowely going up to her face. But before he could reach it, she heard someone coughing on the background. Itachi immediately stopped, releasing Hinata.

She stepped back a few meters, not daring to turn her back on Itachi, looking back at who was standing there. Mikoto was standing there, putting up a weird face at the couple. She looked back at Itachi, who already turned back to normal. She sighed. He was acting so strange lately, forcing her into those things more often. She walked over at Itachi again, who just smiled at her, and turned to leave his home again, with her.

_End flashback_

Looking into her eyes, he knew he won this one. Hinata didn't struggled any longer. He didn't touched her, he merely released her, and turned to Kisame. "You'll have your own room, I'll be in a room with her, to be sure she won't run off." He said, gripping Hinata's arm and pulling her along while giving Kisame the key to his own room. Hinata walked along, lost in thoughts, fearing Itachi's actions. Once at the room, he let go of her, and openend the door. "You said you would do something I wanted if I went along right?" Hinata said, not coming into the room. Itachi didn't bothered to look at her.

"What do you want to do then?" He asked, placing his bag on the ground, sitting down on the bed. After a few moment he looked up at Hinata, since she still hadn't answered.

"What do you want?" He asked again, sighing and lying back on the bed. He heard Hinata aproaching.

He closed his eyes as he felt Hinata climbing on the bed, and placed his hands under his head.

Opening his eyes, he looked straight into Hinata's eyes, who was on top of him now. "I'm not gonna ask again, if your not going to answer, then just forget about my promise." He said, touching Hinata's cheek. She flinched at the touch. "You said you'd make it up.. So, I thought about making rules." Itachi blinked at her request. "Rules? Like what?" He asked, he asked. He sat up, and came closer to Hinata, who sat on his lap, on leg on each side. Their lips nearly touching, she stated her first rule. "No more forcing me into doing things I don't want." She backed away, making sure he couldn't give her a suprise attack.

"..." Itachi was speechles. Why making up such a stupid rule? He so much enjoyed seeing her submitting to his things, and she actually found a way to stand up without using brutal power. He sighed, and lay back down again. "All right, but you can't make up more then 3 rules." He said, holding up three fingers.

She took on finger down, and stated her second rule. "I don't want to be alone with Fishman." Again, Itachi blinked at her. You haven't even talked to the guy, who can you make judges about him like that?" He asked. "I don't think I'm going to like him, so I just don't want to be alone with him." she answered. He chuckled slighty. "Are you hinting that you like me?" Itachi asked, touching Hinata's cheek again. She slighty pushed his hand away, but didn't dared to use full power on him yet. Keeping himself to the first rule, he didn't touched her any further. "The thirth rule?" he asked, letting his hand down who was still holding up the fingers. "I want to keep that one when it's needed." she said. She only could make up 3 rules, and if she didn't agree on that, he wouldn't allow her to make up any kind of rule. "Alright." he answered, lifting her up and placing her on bed so he could stand up. "I'm going to take a shower. Only call me when it's urgent, and don't think about escaping, or I'll put a collar on you when I get you back." He said, grabbing a towel and getting into the badroom. Hinata merely looked at him as he closed the door, and lay on her side on the bed. A lot has happend in one day, and she was deadtired.

Itachi leaned against the door, smiling with his eyes closed. _Emotions seen on Hinata's face day one: Fear, slight anger.. _He chuckled. _It really brings back a lot of memories.. _He thought as he watched the glowing lamp, seeing Hinata's face in it.

I hope you guys liked it.. And I'm sorry for the slow update, I promise I'll be updating soon again. Thanks for the reviews, and with hard reading, do you guys want that I place a space between every line, the language or the way I write? Is it to unclear. Please tell me.


	4. 4 The Silence Before The Storm

I'm sure when I'll be updating again, since I want to start a fanfic of Itachi en Sasuke, (not a yaoi though, xDD sorry) and a Itasaku fanfic. And I also have to finish two amv's. When I'm finally done with those things, school is already starting, so I can't update much. I'm sorry!

**Puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic: **xD That's been so bothering me, and I'm happy someone finally said it. It's so not right! That's why I'm not letting them having any actual touches, like they'll probably be having in how they are now, since it's not right. There is a damn six year difference, and Hinata is still so pure at the age seven. So he won't actually rape her at that age or anything.

Here's chapter four.

**The silence before the storm..**

_What should the 3th rule be?_ Hinata thought, lying on her side, facing the wall. _Knowing Itachi, he probably trick me into making a stupid rule, so he won't have any problems anymore. Sh_e closed her eyes, thinking what she should do. She knew she couldn't get away, since he could sense and hear her leaving. She was tired, so she decided to just let sleep take her. She didn't had much of a choice.

Coming out of the badroom again, with only a boxer on, and still drying his hair with a towel, he noticed Hinata sleeping. He was in trance, watching Hinata's breathing.

A hard nock woke him out of him trance.. And Hinata out of her sleep. Her body flinched at the nock, and her eyes widened. He smiled. "Relax." He said softly, watching Hinata's body relax again. "Who is it?" Itachi raised his voice so the person on the other side of the door could hear him. "It's me." A fishy voice said.

Hinata's body slighty tensed at hearing Kisame, and she quickly stood up, looking for cover at Itachi.

"Come in." Itachi said, slighty suprised by Hinata's touch on his back. He dropped his towel on the bed. Kisame opened the door, but instead of a head, a body, or anything similiar to that, a bottle of Sake came.

"..." A deadly silence came as Kisame kept helding up the bottle, still not showing his face. After a while, he slowly showed his head, not feeling okay with the sudden silence,

"Kisame.. when did you get that?" Itachi asked, pushing Hinata along with one arm at her shoulders.

She didn't protest, unwilling to leave Itachi's side and being alone with the huge fish.

"Hm? Just a few minutes ago, I bought it at a store, so I thought we could have some fun." he said, feeling alright to come in completely. Itachi pushed Hinata onto the bed, facing Kisame. "We don't have time for that, we are on a mission." He said, slighty irritated by Kisame's careless actions.

"We can just leave the girl here right? If we lock the door with a jutsu, and the windows, we'll just go to my room." Kisame said, not seeing the problem. Itachi looked down at Hinata, who had mixed feelings about Kisame's idea.

If he left, she would be alone all night, and she would be fed up with a drunk Itachi in the morning, which, she knew, wasn't nice. But if he left she wouldn't have to worry about him, doing things she didn't want him to, so she wouldn't have to point him on the rule all the time.

"All right then." Itachi sighed, not even bothering to face Hinata. She didn't want him to leave to sudden, but before she could protest, he already locked her window, and was on his way to the door already. He grabbed his shirt on, and stood at the door.

"Ah! Wait-" the door was shut in front of her nose, and a slight charka flow let her know they totally locked her in. She fell down on her knees on the ground, with again, mixed feelings.

"We can't get drunk, that'll give annoyance in the morning." Itachi said, putting his shirt on.

"Yeah, that's alright. Just a few drinks and then go resting I guess." Kisame replied, opening his door. Even though Itachi knew it probably wouldnt't end after a few drinks, with this he could relax a little bit, and all the thoughts would leave him.. For at least this night. In the morning he would feel more worse then he felt right now, but he didn't really cared about it.

Hinata layed back on the bed, closing her eyes. Even after all this time, she still couldn't stand up against Itachi. But unlike when she was young, this time, she would let him have a hard time controlling her. Another memorie came up..

_Begin flashback.._

"You're acting strange lately, Itachi.." Hinata whispert, leaning back against Itachi. He just chuckled, wrapping his arms around Hinata once again. Hot breath filled around her neck. "There's nothing strange.." He just whispert, warm breath leaving again. She turned around, looking straight into the Sharingan. She gasped for a few moments.

"Why did you activated-" before Hinata could finish her line, her mouth got covered by another one. Both sides kept their eyes open, not relaxing any moment. _I'm not going to continue this.._ Hinata thought, pushing Itachi back and standing up, just to be stopped again by two arms wrapping around her. "Where are you going?" Itachi's soft voice asked, returning to his role model again. _Leaving? _Hinata thought. She turned once again, facing two black eyes staring at her, slighty confused. "I'm going home, you don't have to wait for me tommorow." She said, pushing Itachi of again.

Walking off, she felt eyes burning on her. She glanced back over her shoulder, seeing Itachi still standing there, his Sharingan activated again. His eyes narrowed as she looked at him, and within a moment he was gone. His other side was pretty angry now, Hinata knew.

_End flashback.._

"Hey Itachi-san, you knew the byakugan-girl when she was young right? Why'd you interact with her anyway? She doesn't seem that strong or talented.." Kisame asked, already looking slighty strange. Itachi was far from being drunk, and now that fish started bringing back memories. He went here to forget about those things damnit! He just glanced at Kisame, who was still expecting an answer. "Having two bloodlines in your power is pretty handy, that's the only reason.." He said, drinking from his glass again. Since Kisame was totally drunk already, he didn't understand anything of what Itachi was saying, so he just went on with his drink.

Itachi, still deep in thoughts, had his own memories of what happend before he killed his entire family.

He fully understood why Hinata didn't liked him anymore in the way she used to, but if she just didn't denied him in so many ways, he didn't had to do what he did.. He sighed, leaning back against the wall. Closing his eyes, he really didn't felt like becoming drunk this night any longer.

"Kisame, I'll be going back to my room. Don't bother to come again for something like this, or .. " He didn't finished his line, leaving Kisame to think for himself what would happen. Kisame didn't protest though, he put down the bottle, and leaned back himself against the bed.

The glow on the door disappeared as he slowely opened. Hinata sat up, watching Itachi coming back inside. "Back already?" she asked. He just nodded slighty, falling next to Hinata onto the bed, covering his face in his hands. A silence took over.

"There's something bothering me.." Hinata said, thinking back at what she noticed just before he came in. "What?" Itachi said under from under his face, letting her know he was tired and not in for any _stupid_ questions.

"... There's only one bed.. Even though it's a pretty big bed.. You don't expect me to sleep in one bed with you, right?" Hinata asked.

_.. I knew it. Stupid questions. _He just turned on his side, away from her. He let Hinata know with a handwave that she was right. With a blank face she stared at him, before give a sigh, and crawling to the other side of the bed. "I guess it's no use arguing, but this isn't going to be every night, will it? Wherever you're taking me?" Hinata asked. Itachi still hadn't opened his eyes. He smirked, giving an "hmph", and turned to Hinata, but didn't aproached her.

"Not where you're going. This is the only night we'll be sleeping in one room." He said. His face got serious again. _I really wonder myself what they'll be doing with her, but she'll probably stay alive for a few weeks._

He stood up, taking his shirt of again and lay under the blanket next to Hinata. She just stared at him for a few moments before doing the same on her side. Itachi turned the light of.. And the night came faster then both had expected.

I hope this is enough for now, xD in the next chapter Hinata will arrive at Akatsuki, so It'll be more love between the two. I'll update as soon as possible! And thanks everyone for the reviews, it really powered me up to write this chapter for you.


	5. 5 Let's get going

You people! xDD! I'm .. Not happy. XD Sort of not happy. I'm turning 15 tommorow! But I've been missing the one I like for like 8 weeks already! That made me kinda sad. And I decided that I'll write the kissing scenes and everything.. But .. **Puts hands in front of face ** I'm to pure to actually write the things that go further then that down YET. One day I'll probably will be able to, xD But for now, I'll probably blush to much to actually able to post it. I'm going to update every weekend, I can't update much anylonger because of school.. I miss the holidays already... On the first day of school I already had trouble, because those morons have been giving me the wrong books -. -.. AND AT FIRST THEY WERE BLAMING ME! After a lot of years.. I really hate school.. Anyway! Here's the new chapter!

--

**Let's get going..**

"Wake up, we're leaving in half an hour." Itachi tugged the still sleeping girl awake, who opened her eyes .. Slowly. He watched her for a few moments, sighing at the girl who had fallen asleep again.

Because of the sigh, the girl woke up slighty again. "Hm.. Why are you out of bed?" She asked sleepy, Itachi knew better then to actually answer. She always asked random questions in the morning, most of the time she didn't even cared about the answer. He grabbed her upperarm and pulled her out hard, which she clearly didn't liked. "What are you doing!"

"Getting you out of bed" he answered, knowing she wouldn't have the guts to go to sleep again now.

"Couldn't you do it.. What?" She asked, seeing Itachi staring at her body. She looked down at her body, now noticing that she was only wearing a short t-shirt and panties. A huge blush came up to her face as she covered herself with the sheets.

"Why did you took it of?" Itachi asked, hiding his own blush slighty, which ofcourse, nobody ever saw because of his perfect -I'm-hiding-my-emotions- abilities.

"I didn't took it of! .. Did you took it of in your sleep because of the drinking?" Both of them turned quiet at Hinata's theorie.

They didn't talked about it anymore, and went on with what they were doing. What was waking up for Hinata and getting his stuf together for Itachi.

"What's up with you guys?" Kisame asked, seeing the two totally ignoring each other, but Hinata was the only one blushing.

"Not important. We're leaving. They'll be sending out as much as nin's as they possibly can to get .. Hinata back. So we'll be leaving.. Now." Itachi said, giving a short glance at Hinata, letting her know she was suppose to follow him. After a few moments of doubt, she went after him.

After some hours of running, Hinata was tired out, and she couldn't keep up with the two Akatsuki's anylonger. Itachi knew, but he wasn't going to slow down his pace for her so easily. Only as soon Hinata completely stopped, Itachi gave Kisame the sign to stop, and walked back to Hinata.

"Get up, there's no time to rest here." He said, turning around already. Noticing that Hinata wasn't standing up, he sighed, but not showing it to anyone, and turned around again.

"Get up." Itachi said, not bothering to look back at Hinata. Her eyes widened as she saw Itachi back i front him, and seeing him offering her a ride.

"A.. Are you sure?" Hinata asked. He just slighty nodded, as he felt two arms wrapping around his neck. He waited until she sat completely still, and got up. _She really isn't heavy.. My body isn't even noticing her.._

"Let's get going." Itachi said again, passing Kisame with a tired Hinata on his back. He just looked at him with widened eyes, suprised that Itachi actually had a side with feelings. In the years he was with him, he honestly believed Itachi had no feelings anymore. He just followed, they were on their way to Akatsuki again.

_What is she doing? Leaning onto me that much? _He looked back at Hinata, who had her eyes closed. _She's... Sleeping? _He was suprised she was so relaxed, being on his back and all.

"We're pretty close, just halve an hour or so." Kisame said, not noticing suprised face. Itachi turned serieus again, not paying attention on the sleeping girl on his back any longer.

"Yeah." Itachi just answered, having his normal attitute on again.

"If it isn't Kisame, and our star Itachi.. Yeah." They both heared behind them. Even though Itachi already noticed him since he came, Kisame hadn't noticed the blond until he spoke up.

"Itachi.. That thing on your back, is it the byakugan.. Yeah?" Deidara asked, wanting to poke the still sleeping girl. Just when he wanted to touch her, Itachi moved away, and sending a glare at him.

"What.. Don't want me to touch her? .. Yeah?" Both Deidara and Kisame were suprised, but Kisame was smart enough to not ask him about it.

"No, don't even get near her." Itachi said, sending him daggers of glares. _That's the reason I don't do anything he might not like... At least I can talk to the girl.. He's forbidding Deidara to get near her, while the leader isn't even planning to lock her up.. Where is Deidara suppose to go then?_ Kisame thought. He knew more about the leaders plans then Itachi knew.

_Begin Flashback.._

"Kisame, for you this isn't just a mission to get the byakugan, I want to test Itachi's loyalty with this a little bit.." The leader said, standing outside the cave, to be sure Itachi wouldn't bump into them.

"How? What am I suppose to do at this mission?" Kisame asked the leader. He was honored that the leader wanted to explain this mission to him personally, but still, the leader wasn't the kind of guy to sit in a chair, being lazy.

"Well.. I'm planning on letting the Byakugan go freely trough the cave, to see if Itachi hasn't got any feelings for her, and still thinks the organisation is better for him then some girl. Since I've been doubting him a little bit lately." The leader said honestly.

"So.. Am I suppose to keep an eye on him? How are you so sure he'll pick a girl, instead of a boy.. I doubt he's gay.." Kisame asked slighty confused.

"You're suppose to keep an eye on her.. And why I'm so sure he'll pick a girl, those are my own business." he said, walking off.

..._ Keeping an eye on her?_

"Wait! You mean like, to be sure she'll come here, and she won't make any moves herself?" He asked, knowing the leader was still listening. He heard a slight "Hn" and that was it. He sighed. It would be hard to keep something from Itachi, but even if this was an add to the mission, Itachi wasn't one to screw things up so easily. He would be able to succes his mission himself until the girl was in the cave easily.

_End of Flashback.._

"You're very protective Itachi.. Isn't like you.." Sasori jumped in aswell, glaring at the Sharingan, who didn't responded.

"We're here.. Finally.. This mission took longer then we thought.. Yeah." Deidara said, entering the cave as the first one. They all followed inside, and Hinata woke up slighty again.

--

xD Now they finally arrive. I hadn't expected they wouldn't be here yet, and I made the part with the leader and Kisame up while writing xD So I'm sorry about it, I'll be using it in later chapters. It's pretty late, so I'll be writing the next chapter sunday, since it's my birthday tommorow.. And I'm kinda busy then. (People will actually come over! xD)

I hate writers who are writing like this: i like itachi.itachi is realy evil.i dont like him,now i think about it, its really annoying,have to ever been on typing lessons.i have, but im able to write like a normal human being because of msn.youre supose to add these things:"""" and these things: .So please do that,and use CAPS LOCK A LITTLE BIT...i would like that.its better to read..dont you guys agree.

XDD Hell, I'm so sorry, I just had to add it. People have a great imagination, but they just can't show it because their not using proper english, and proper writing. So by this.. Please work on it a little bit. XD My mom is writing like that too, and it irritates me like hell.

Anyway, I'll be adding the next chapter in a few days..


	6. 6 Not interested anymore?

I'm sorry I am late.. A lot of things happened.. Seriously. And now I remember .. xD I totally forgot to add Kiba and the rest in the story! It's so annoying! At school I'm writing english instead of dutch and over here I'm writing dutch instead of english. XD

--

**Not interested anymore?**

"You guys are late .." Two eyes glared at them from the dark. Everyone recognised the voice.  
"Leader.. Yeah." Deidara said, irritating the leader slighty with his "Yeah".

Hinata slighty woke up, but nobody except for the leader noticed her slight change of breathing.

"She waking.. You should bring her to her room Itachi.." Leader said, with a slight smirk, which nobody noticed because he was still standing in the darker side of the cave. Kisame was slighty worried, since he exactly knew what place he meant.

"where is she suppose to go.. What cell?" Itachi asked, slighty confused by Leader choice of words, but not letting anyone know. Leader just chuckled, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

"She might get sick in a dirty cell.. She'll be staying in a room. Since she trusts you enough to sleep on your back.. I decided to let her sleep in your room.." Leaders words suprised everyone, including Hinata who was now fully awake. She struggled against Itachi's firm grip, who was around her legs,

(**A/N:** Remember how Itachi carried Sasuke back home when he hurt his foot?)

but after noticing he wasn't planning on letting her go just yet. _Hinata.. Sit still. _Itachi thought, tightening his grip on her legs, which made her flinch some more. She stopped struggling, afraid Itachi would hurt her more.

"I don't want her in my room.." Itachi said, darkened, changing back into his old form. Again, the leader just chuckled, and everyone knew he wasn't letting Itachi have his way.

Itachi glared at him, walking to his room with Hinata still on his back. She gripped herself more tightely around Itachi's neck for safety as they were passing the leader. Deidara, Sasori and Kisame followed him for a few meters and then went of to their own room.

--

"You haven't found her?" Tsunade asked, looking at the people in front of her. All of them shook their heads, and some of them looked down.

"Hinata wouldn't leave on her own. I think we can go with a searching team now.." Tsunade sighed, falling into her own thoughts.

--

"Get off" Itachi said, slighty irritated. He thought he would be rid of this feelings at last, but it seems this would be just the beginning. Hinata got of, knowing Itachi was damned irritated now.

"Itachi.." Before Hinata could finish her line, she was roughly pushed on the bed, immediately fear filled her body. She shut her eyes, waiting for Itachi to come on the bed.

When she didn't felt anything she slowely opened one eye, and soon opened the other when she didn't see Itachi anymore. Her body relieved soon after, but tensed again as she felt another weight falling onto the bed behind her.

She looked back, Itachi had layed down. She didn't felt save with him anymore. He still didn't told anything about the place where she was suppose to go, or where she was now, and more and more creepy people came out. _I'd rather go back to Konoha.. There I have my friends, here I have nothing.. Even Itachi is ignoring me.._ Hinata thought.

Itachi looked as if he was sleeping, but Hinata knew better then to believe that. Probably, the only time he would sleep was when she was sleeping.

Hinata climbed over the bed to get to Itachi, and, offcourse, Itachi noticed. He opened his eyes and looked up, as Hinata was hovering over him.

"I know my thirth rule.." she whispered. Itachi just looked at her, clearly not in the mood for it, but having no choice but to listen.

"If I'm going to stay here for a while, I wanna get out whenever I want to." she said, her face closing in on Itachi's. He sighed, and in a blink of an eye, changed position. This time, Itachi was hovering over Hinata.

"I can't do that." He just answered, staring into two shocked white eyes, emotionless as ever.

_He won't let me go out?_ Hinata thought, shocked.

"Why not! You can't let me stay here forever." Hinata said, placing two hands on Itachi's chest to push him of, but he didn't budge.

"I'm not planning to. But the leader wouldn't agree on it. Even if he did, I had to come with you all the time, and I have my own things to take care of." Itachi said, coming more close, -not even noticing Hinata's pushing hands anymore- and covering Hinata's lips with his own. She didn't protest, already knowing it wouldn't have any effect, but didn't respond either.

Itachi got bored, not having any kind of respond, and soon broke the kiss, laying down beside Hinata.

"Where's the bathroom?.. I want to shower." Hinata said, getting up again.

"Hm? Eh.. The door on the left, in the hallway." Itachi replied, waving his hand towards the door.

She just looked at him, slighty irritated by his "Not caring" behaviour.

--

".. This is a bathroom?" Hinata asked herself, looking into the huge room, with a bath, shower.. Everything you could get. After making sure she locked the room, she quickly undressed, and got into the huge bath, who was already filled with hot water. She quickly relaxed, and got sleepy.

_What should I do... I wanna go back to Konoha.. He said he had his own things to do right.. So.. I'll probably get away if I want to.._

--

But with that.. Hinata underestimated the power of Itachi and Akatsuki.

--

It's kinda short.. xD Sorry! Hope you liked it.


	7. 7 Don't Come Into The Bathroom

New chapter! I was looking how long my chapters were, I read some while going trough it and all of the sudden I felt like writing another chapter!

--

**Don't come in the bathroom..**

"Hinata, are you done yet?" Itachi asked, knocking on the door for the thirth time. _Did she drown or something? _Itachi thought, getting irritated.

"You do know I have a key for this door don't you?" Itachi knew that if she heard that, she'd answer for sure. .. Still no response.

Itachi went back into his own room to get the key. Normally he didn't needed it, so he had forgotten all along where he put it. Thinking the most logical place, he soon found it again, in one of his drawers.

He warned Hinata one more time, but he still got no response. Either this girl was being stubborn and didn't honestly thought he had a key, or she really did drown in the bad, which wasn't completely out of the case yet.

With a click, he opened the door, only to find Hinata still in bath. But she didn't drowned, as what Itachi was honestly thinking for a moment.

_She's... Sleeping? And she didn't even wake up when I called her? Some ninja skills.. _Itachi thought, slighty losing respect for the Kunoichi.

Slowly he came closer, but not caring if she wake up or not. He got a view of her body, but because of the steam he didn't see the actual parts. He didn't really cared though. He wasn't interested in girls in such a way, that was just going slighty too far, especially when the girl couldn't cover herself up. That would be like rape.

Hinata's head turned slighty, indicating she was waking up. Itachi couldn't decide to leave, or stay.

But it was too late. Two white eyes looked right into his, fully awake.. And shocked about his presence.

--

"All right, this will be the team: Neji, Kiba and Shino, with Shikamaru as their leader. I would put Sasuke in the team, but since we don't know who will be involved with this, I can't." Tsunade said, not looking at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't liked it, he finally got the chance to get out of the village again, and now they wouldn't let him because it had a one procent chance of involving Orochimaru or his brother. But he couldn't go against the 5th hokage's decision.

Neji, Kiba and Shino looked at Sasuke for a few seconds, as if they were expecting an outburst, but when Sasuke just looked at the side, all three of them looked at Tsunade again.

"Shikamaru, you know what to do." Tsunade gave him a glance, before grabbing one of the papers again.

"Yes!" Shikamaru answered, signing to the other two to follow him. He quickly glanced at Sasuke before walked out of the room.

--

"WH.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Hinata yelled, trying to cover all important parts of her body, which he wasn't suppose to see.

"I've been calling, but you didn't respond." Itachi said, being his cold self again as soon she begain to scream. _Annoying.._

"W.. What.. Why!" Hinata stood out from the water, but her back facing him. The only thing he could see now was her butt, which wasn't that interesting. _At least not as intersting as the front.. Or he's having a strange interest in behinds, instead of fronts._

She quickly walked over to her towel, and wrapped it around her. Her clothes were dirty, she had been wearing it for too long.

Itachi just stared at her, waiting a few moments before answering.

"I wanted to bath, and you've been in here for long enough. Leave." he just said, clearly giving her an order. Which clearly Hinata wasn't planning to obey. Since when did he give her orders anyway!

"No. I want new clothes.. Please." She added, still slighty fearing Itachi in that area.

He came closer, slowly, knowing he'd scare Hinata with that. Feeling her body tensing with his first touch, he put a hand on Hinata's back, pushing her closer.

Trying to put up a fight, Hinata pushed against his torso with one hand. She held her towel around her with the other.

"I'll let you go of you use both of your hands." Itachi whispered in her ear. He wasn't interested, it was just fun to tease her like this. He also knew she wouldn't let go of her towel, unless he forced her to.. In more ways then one.

"N..No.. I'll go away, just let go of me." Hinata whispered, her breath speeding up when Itachi lips came in contact with the skin of her neck.

"You don't have to leave anymore.. We can bath together if you still want to be here so badly.." He whispered, smirking.

"I wanna leave.." She said, but not sure about her own decision anymore. Itachi's touches were making her feel unsure about her own decision.

Itachi knew she wanted his touches, and decided to end it here. _Just to tease.. Right? _He thought, unsure about himself and his feelings this time.

He backed away again, and released his grip on Hinata. She stood there for a few moments, feeling the warmth of his body leaving her.

"I've placed some clothes on the bed, you can use that one." He said, cold again, undressing himself.

His upperbody was completely naked, making Hinata blush at the sight. Offcourse this didn't went unnoticed by Itachi.

"Enjoying the sight?" He asked, smirking again.

Hinata blushed again for a few seconds, before quickly leaving the room. _Just leave me alone!_ She though, but not having the guts to say it. She knew he'd be laughing at her anyway.

--

New chapter! hope you enjoyed it. Ain't sure when I'll be updating again, but don't be afraid, I will be updating again.


	8. 8 A weird morning

OMG!! A MIRACLE HAPPEND! I RECEIVED KNOWLEDGE!! KAMI HAS SEEN MY GREAT FANFI-.. All right, I'll stop at that point, my sister is a christian. XD So I ain't being annoying with God. No, I'm serieus.. I was looking at my account, looking at a place I could edit it, and all of the sudden, I found.. My stats!! And I found out how many people already looked at it, and stuff like that. It totally inspired my to write another chapter!!.

--

**A weird morning..**

The next few days were slowly passing by, the leader hadn't made any move on Hinata yet. She didn't knew why she was there yet, which irritated her like hell. Itachi ignored her, only answering when she really wouldn't shut up. And every answer he gave her.. Sucked.

"Itachi.." He heard her calling again, closing his eyes irritated. Even though there was a wall between them, she could easily remove it from her eyesight with her byakugan.

He opened the door, knowing it was no use trying to wait untill she was asleep. She wouldn't be sleeping until he came in, for a reason the didn't even cared about anymore.

She heared the door opening, turning around, just to find two bloody red eyes staring back into her white ones. "Finally coming.." She whispered, realising to late she said it, instead of thinking it. Itachi didn't do anything, until a smirk vormed on his lips, scaring Hinata again.

_Finally coming? _Itachi thought, having sinfull thought in his mind again. _.. I don't feel like it.. I just want to sleep.. _He continueed his walk towards the bed, sitting down on it, and undressing himself untill he was just in his boxer. He felt Hinata's gaze on him, knowing she was still afraid he would do something. A sigh came from his mouth.

"I'm not going to do anything.." He just said, suddenly feeling 10 times more tired.

"How can I be sure of that?" She asked, the fear lessed but not gone yet.

Itachi turned around, facing Hinata now. His eyes looked tired as hell, and Hinata noticed.

"A.. Are you alright?" Hinata asked softly, but not making any moved to approach him.

He just stared back at her, before grabbing the blanket and lying down under it, facing his back to Hinata.

She, as reaction, lied down, facing her back to his back, but coming closer, feeling his body heat through the clothes when her back bumped slighty against his. He didn't even flinched, as if knowing she would do what she was doing.

After ten minutes of silence, but both knowing the other was still awake, Hinata sighed and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. Itachi relaxed even more, accepting Hinata's hug, getting the feelings back he had a long time ago. _.. Emotions?_ He couldn't place the feelings in anywhere, and he just ignored it.

--

Next morning..

--

The positions had changed during the cold night.. The _very_ cold night.

Hinata had her arms totally wrapped around Itachi, and one leg between Itachi's. Her forehead was against Itachi's warm chest.

Itachi had a lock on Hinata, pulling her warm body against his own. Their breathing was exactly the same.

Itachi was the first one to wake up, two moments later noticing their positions. He didn't moved an inch, trying not to wake up Hinata. Being Itachi, he ofcourse didn't failed at it.

Studying Hinata's sleeping face, the feeling of the previous night came back. He closed his eyes, he really wanted to place it somewhere, but for some reason, he wasn't able to. _It couldn't possibly be honest love.. I just used her all this time.. You can't get attached to something your just using .. Right.. Maby I underestimated Hinata.. _Itachi was deep in thought, not noticing Hinata was waking up, and now looking up, wide eyed.

Finally, Itachi felt two eyes burning on him, and looked down, to find Hinata still staring at him, slighty struggling. Itachi didn't felt like having a fight with her again and just released her.

When she was released so easily, out of suprise, Hinata didn't moved away. Now it was Itachi's turn to gaze at her, not understanding why she wasn't moving away from him.

The moment she realized, she didn't wasted her time and moved away from her, standing up and grabbing a towel.

It was Itachi's day off, sort of.. Meaning, he wasn't ordered to do any missions. Being a good shinobi, Itachi had already plans to go training, but for now.. He would just go sleeping some more.

After a while, Hinata came in again, from the bathroom, and looked a lot more refreshed.

"What are you going to do today?" Hinata asked, one of her regular questions. She espected something like 'mission' or just something around that. For once, she got a clear answer.

"I'm planning on training today.. Hinata.. Why are you always asking that?" he asked in turn, standing up to go to the shower himself.

"Training? Can I come with you?" Hinata asked, ignoring his question.

Itachi froze, not sure what to answer. He felt a strange urge to go and make his own decisions once, and not thinking about what his leader would be thinking.

"Sure.." He just whispered before closing the door with a loud bang. But the 'sure' didn't went unnoticed by Hinata, and happy she started working on the rest of what she was planning to that morning. (A/N: Ya know.. The regular thing you do in the morning.. In my case, nothing much..)

--

It isn't that much.. But I need to go study!! I'm in my last year.. And I already fucked up the other years.. So.. I'm sorry! Please, I'll update when I get ... Hmm.. 8 reviews!! .. Nothing much happend in this chapter.. But there will be in the next chapter!! Since I'm going to have some free days off soon!!


	9. 9 Black out

.. I couln't wait for the eight reviews. But I received seven.. So I waited long enough right?

**Puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic: **I've tried to let them talk a little bit more in this chapter (Even though it's really short.) and I hope it's better. Please tell me.

Any suggestion is welcome! Since I improved a lot trough you guys!

--

**Black out.**

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked, overjoyed to finally be in open air again. It was already a week since she had arrived at this place. She still didn't knew why she was here. She heard a rumor of her team looking for her, but they were going in the opposite direction of where she was.

"No special place." was Itachi's only answer, walking in front of Hinata. He didn't bothered to look back at her, feeling slighty sorry for bringing her alone with him. But she needed fresh air aswell. He guessed.

"No sp.. Ohw.." She just said, getting more sad by the moment.

Itachi sighed, turning toward Hinata. For some hell of a reason he couldn't ignore the urge of getting her happy again. He also remembered something he had heard a long time ago.

"You used to have dancing lessons." He asked .. Stated.

Hinata looked up at him, wondering how he knew that.

"Yeah.. But my dad thought it was a wast of my time and his money, so I hadn't had enough lessons to actually learn something from it.." She said. After her father stopped the dancing lessons she had meetings with the sensei secretly, but nobody knew.. Even though, it wouldn't suprise her if Itachi knew.. He was like God, knowing everything.

".. I want to see some moves." Itachi said, turning around and started walking again.

"W.. What? I don't really.. I can't do it without music!" She said, running after him as he was disappearing slowly.

"You have enough music around you." Itachi said, again, not bothering to look around.

Hinata wondered what he meant with that, not sure if she wanted to know what he meant.

Ten minutes later they arrived at a waterfall. There were a lot of birds and animals around them, the wind blowing the leaves of the trees.

_What beautifull sounds.. Sounds? _Hinata's eyes widenend when she finally understood what Itachi meant.

"I can't dance on the music of nature!" She yelled, looking back at Itachi. Her eyes widenend even more, as she found Itachi already sitting on a rock, leaning back against a tree. He was waiting for her to start.

"Start." He said, his black eyes staring at her. (A/N: No.. For once, Itachi isn't wearing his Sharingan. I like him better without.. for some freaky reason.)

Hinata shook her head, clearly refusing Itachi's "request". So he decided to change his words.

"Dance for me.. It's an order." He said, his voice as deep as always.

Her body twitched at his words for a second, as she felt she couldn't refuse his orders any longer.

Stepping on the water, careful, she started to listen to the nature for once. They indeed had music, but she wasn't used to this kind of music.

Itachi watched her, she looked like she was entering a new world. He had no clue why he was doing this, but he was always sort of interested in how Hinata could dance. Even though she probably hadn't done it in a lot of years, something like dancing could easily return if it was taunted enough.

Hinata had started dancing on the music of nature, forgetting the world around her. Including Itachi.

After a few minutes of dancing, all of the sudden Hinata started to breath heavily, and her movements got slower. Itachi ran to her as she her entire body was approaching the surface of the water.

Everything blacked out, the only thing Hinata remembered were two strong warm arms breaking her fall.

_.. Was it my fault? _Itachi asked himself, looking down at the unconsious Hinata.

--

It's short like hell, but now I finally thought of an ending! xD I wanted to be original, and I'll be updating in a few days I think, since I want to end the story before I'm going to start my real exams and thing. XD If I don't.. you guys are going to suffer for it.


	10. 10 Finally Running Of!

Omg you guys are so sweet! Giving me so much reviews all of the sudden! In any normal situation, I'd have to beg for 7 reviews! Here's the new chapter, and it's important to also read the Konoha shinobi parts! They are going to play a bigger rule into the story.

--

**Finally running of! (Chapter ten already!)**

"Itachi, what happend?" The leader was standing in the door opening, but Itachi already knew that. Hinata was lying on the bed, unconsious.

"She collapsed. You can't use her for now." Forgetting his place for a moment, Itachi **told** his leader he wasn't allowed to touch Hinata, instead of requesting for more time.

The leader glared at him, narrowing his eyes, making Itachi remember his place quickly.

Itachi, in response, merely closed his eyes and bowed slighty. But the leader took that as enough, and looked back at the girl.

He hadn't really expected to turn out like this, but he had the sharingan user where he wanted him. Itachi obviously cared about Hinata, even if it wasn't much. When Itachi had something he cared about, he wasn't letting it go so easily, the leader already knew that.

"I don't need her for the time being, but be sure she's alright in a week or so.. I want to start with it by then." The leader said, turning around and walking out of the room again.

Itachi looked at the empty door opening for a moment, before turning back at Hinata.

_Why did she collapsed? .. Did I pushed her too far.. Didn't I see she was tired.. Or .. Sick?_

Itachi was lost in his thoughts, if it was anyone else, he wouldn't have noticed Hinata's slight movements. She didn't openend her eyes, or made any sounds, but one twitch was enough for Itachi to notice she was awake.

"What are you afraid for?" Itachi asked her, wondering why she didn't wanted to open her eyes.

"Are.. Are you angry at me?" She asked, her voice showing she was scared.

Itachi stared at her for a few moment before closing his eyes.

"No." He said as a reply, but Hinata clearly felt relieved by it, now daring to meet with his eyes.

He had his sharingan activated because the leader was around, but it only scared Hinata slighty, not enough to make her stiffen again.

"Why did you collapsed?" Itachi asked all of the sudden, keeping his eyes bloody red, making clear to Hinata that he was serieus.

She didn't knew how to respond, scared that he would be pissed because she didn't told him her little secret from the start.

"Hinata.. I won't hurt you if you just be honest with me." Itachi made himself sound like the old Itachi again, he knew he would be able to get it out of her with that.

Hinata's eyes widened at hearing his voice, and memories came flashing back again.

_Begin flashback.._

".. There's no need for me to tell." Hinata said, turning her back at Itachi. She didn't wanted to tell him that her father had sad harsh things to her again.

He had noticed a difference in her behaviour, and normally she would tell him what had happend, but for what John knows what kind of reason, she didn't wanted to tell him.

"There is. I thought we had something special, Hinata." Itachi said, only using a threathening tone when saying her name. But with that he made Hinata flinch in his loose grip around her.

(A/N: They were sitting somewhere on grass with a lot of trees, the sun burning on them.)

He had been trying to get out of her for the past ten minutes, but she wouldn't budge. It was time to use some harder ways.

"Do you want me to use different ways?" Itachi asked, his mouth close enough at her ear for her to shiver.

She didn't answered, getting scared by Itachi sudden swing of mood _again._

Being the new Itachi, he had a lot less patience, and all of the sudden he got serieusly irritated by Hinata's silence.

His loose grip turned into an iron one, and the mouth who was at her ear first went down at her neck, as he made a mark there, as if saying he was owning her..

She shivered again, as she was trying to get away from his grip.

"tell me wat happend and I'll let you go." Itachi said, stopping momentairly to wait for Hinata's answer.

She didn't gave him any time to start again as she immediately started telling him what happened.

Itachi smirked. _I should use this technique more often. _He thought.

_End of flashback.._

Intimidated by Itachi's actions, she started to tell him what was wrong with her.

"When I was born, I had a illness, when I did a lot after a day of rest I felt really tired, while I had just rest. Here, I didn't trained for over a week, so when I started dancing, my body felt as if I had been training for over a week."

She explained, just telling the parts he had been asking for. There was a lot more behind it, for example, that was the reason her father didn't looked at her. Because he didn't wanted her to get overworked. But if she told Itachi such stuff, he would just turn it into something else, like that her father didn't do it because he was worried, but because he didn't wanted weak child.

Ofcourse, Itachi knew she didn't told him anything, but for now he knew enough. Either he couldn't let Hinata rest, or he couldn't let her train. That decision wasn't that hard to make.

"You won't be training anymore if that's true." He said, turning around, not wanting to meet Hinata's shocked eyes.

"Hinata.." Itachi asked, standing still at the door opening, but not turning around.

"W.. What?" She said, wondering what he wanted now, after he told her such harsh news.

"If someone might want to use you for any experiments.. Would that illness get in the way?" he asked her, totally remembering the reason she was here again.

Hinata didn't respond, but was shocked, until she finally found her voice back.

"You brought me here for that?" She asked, staring at Itachi, as she brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes getting watery.

"Yes." was Itachi's only answer as he closed and locked the door behind her.

After a few moments of shock, Hinata started to think everything over, and in the end she came to a conclussion.

_I need to get out of here... Soon._

--

Normally I ended the chapter here. XD But for Sasu-chan would know what kind of reason, I feel like writing more.

--

"Itachi, what happend to the Kunoichi? I saw you carrying her back inside." Deidara asked, grabbing a peach and sitting next to Itachi by the table.

Ofcourse, being Itachi, he didn't answered, acted as if Deidara had never spoken, and proceeded eating.

"Don't bother him." The leader stepped inside, clearly coming to get some food for himself.

"You'd better watch that girl somewhat better, Itachi. I heard some noises come from the room." He said, grabbing a peach himself.

Itachi looked up at the leader, he respected him enough to not act as if he had never heard him.

_Noises?_

Walking back to the room, Itachi noticed the door was standing open. _... Shit._

First he checked the room himself. All of Hinata's stuff were gone, his bag was gone and his stuff were lying on the bed.

"That bitch." Itachi whispered to himself, knowing nobody would be able to hear him.

Kisame came in, noticing all of Itachi stuff on the bed.

"What happened? Where's the byakugan?" He asked, eyeing Itachi, knowing what the girl had done.

"You look for her inside, I'll be checking outside. I want my bag back." Itachi said, dissapearing in a flash.

".. Tch, the girl's gone, and all he cares about is his stupid bag." Kisame said to himself as he dissapeared aswell.

Hinata was still running, for already over half an hour. She had found Itachi's bag, where another key for the door was also found. Itachi had greatly underestimated her. She was already far away from the building, but her illness was taking it's toll. Her vision had blurred greatly, and she couldn't nearly run as fast as she could at first.

Her heartbeating was seriously going to fast, and she knew she would pass out soon. She was hoping the right person would find her and bring her back to Konoha.

She ofcourse also still had the chance of Itachi finding her and bringing her back to that place. But now.. She really didn't wanted to be with him anylonger. He had hurted and betrayed her to badly with those last few words. Everything he did.. And said were all just lies.

Her vision blurred into black, as she felt herself falling forward onto the hard ground. _... Konoha.._ Were her last thoughts.

--

"We lost so much time on going into the wrong directions! They totally tricked us!" Kiba yelled out as they finally were moving into the right direction.

"Kiba. Relax. We're going to find her soon enough. It seems one of my bugs had detected her." Shino said, but he didn't seemed all that happy.

Kiba was shocked at first, but a huge smile got on his face as he turned to Shino. He reminded him a lot of Naruto right now.

"Why didn't you told me earlier! How far is she?" Kiba asked.

"You'd better not be to happy. She seems to be in a pretty bad shape, and Uchiha Itachi is closeby aswel. This is going to be a race at who is faster." Shino said, his eyes darkening behind his glasses.

Kiba's smile turning into shock, as they both sped up.

--

_she's close by.. I can sense her.. But those Konoha brats are close by aswel.. Even if they get to her sooner, I'll just steal her back from them._ Itachi's thoughts were only focused on Hinata.

--

Muwhahahah! xD And it ends here! I'll be updating again with seven reviews! But that won't be a problem right? xDD


	11. 11 Retrieving The Bag! Hinata?

Omg! Giving me all those reviews! xD I ended up writing the next chapter the morning after.

**Elsie-neechan: **I doubt Hinata would like that xD But to be honest, xD I want Itachi to find her first aswel! She belongs to him!

**Rcr: **The bag is such an important thing.. Yeah.. The bag.. The bag.. Hinata.. I mean! The bag! The bag!

--

**Retrieving The Bag.. Hinata?**

"Shino, how far?" Kiba asked for the sixth time in 5 minutes. It seriously started to annoy Shino, so he decided to just ignore him.

But when Kiba seriously wouldn't stop, Shino stopped to shut up Kiba.

That was his mistake.

--

_Seems they stopped. If they had continueed running they might've gotten to her first.. Idiots._

Itachi smirked as he sped up his pace even more, until he saw something lying there between the trees.

"Hinata." He said, even though he didn't expected her to hear him.

--

_Hinata.._ She heard a fimiliar voice, but couldn't place it.

"W... Who?" she managed to get out, but nobody responded, as she felt herself being lifted up, and carried .. Back into the direction of where she was coming from.

_Wait!_ She heard from behind her. This time she was able to detect who is was.. She was sure that the voice belonged to Kiba.

The one carrying her, she expected it to be Itachi, judging from the strong arms and the warmth chest she was leaning against, stopped and turning around slighty.

"Leave, and I won't kill you." She clearly heard the voices now, as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up into Itachi's face. But he wasn't looking back at her.

"Give us Hinata back." Shino said, looking at the seriously not healthy looking girl in his arms.

"You obviously cannot take proper care of her." He stated, his eyes darkening again.

"Y.. Yeah! You obviously can't!" Kiba half repeated Shino's line.

The line seriously angered Itachi. _It isn't my fault she is like this! She ran of herself.. But I took her to this place.. So maybe it is my fault.._

Carefully, Hinata felt herself getting placed against a tree, and she saw Itachi launching himself towards Shino and Kiba without any warning. Ofcourse they were no match for Itachi, as they both were hit against the ground. They would be dead within an instant if it wasn't for Hinata's yell.

"STOP!" She yelled, crying.

"... I'll.. I'll go with you.. Just don't kill them.." She begged him, feeling two red eyes burning on them.

After a long silence, Itachi's footsteps approached her again, and for a moment she was afraid he would kill her for running of.

But instead, she got lifted again, and the warmth of his chest returned against her cheek.

"The next time you try to get her back, I won't stop for anything or anyone." Itachi said, turning towards Shino and Kiba once again. They were trying to get up to go after Itachi, but he had already hurted them too much for such actions. They just glared back at Itachi, who turned around and ran of.

_At least he respects me as someone.. Not as a thing.._

Hinata thought before closing her eyes once more and letting darkness take over again.

--

"Here they are!" An ANBU yelled from a treetop, jumping down towards Kiba and Shino who both were shocked about what happend. They had finally found Hinata, and they had let her slip away so easily!

"Even if he says that.. That he'll kill us if we go after her.. We can't just leave her like that! Kiba yelled, feeling terrible.

"Kiba.. We'll go there.. With Sasuke. He'll keep his brother busy, while we get Hinata." Shino said, the idea popping in his head. Kiba started at him for a second, before putting his Naruto like grin on again and getting up. "YEAH!"

--

Hinata opened her eyes, but she still couldn't see anything. Either she lost her eyesight, or is was seriously dark in the room she was now. Her eyes finally adjusted to the dark room, as she could she objects who were standing close.

She wasn't in Itachi's room anymore.. The room wasn't to big, neither to small. She had a really big bed, and next to her was a small table with different kind of pills. She noticed curtains, but when she opened it, she found a window who was locked as if she was in prison.

_I guess I'm somewhat in prison anyway.. Again.._ she thought to herself, not noticing that someone had entered the room.

"It's your own fault for running away." The deep voice spoke, and made Hinata stiffen.

"It's your fault that I ran of.. I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't chosen me for your experiments." Hinata said, her anger was boiling up again.

_.. So again.. It's my fault? Maby it was better if I had just.._ Itachi's eyes didn't betrayed any of his thoughts, as she approached Hinata. She turned towards her, but backed away in a corner as she saw him getting closer and closer.

"Why is everything my fault?" He asked her. Hinata looked up in his eyes, but immediately noticed that Itachi wasn't himself. The same Itachi on the time he was murdering his clan was standing in front of her now..

--

I'm sorry I have to end it here.. xD But I have to go to school!


	12. 12 It Has Taken It's Toll Again

Here I am with a new chapter! Thanks all the reviewers! XD

--

**It Has Taken It's Toll Again.**

"Wh... What do you mean?" Fear was showing in Hinata's voice as she backed away some more until she hit the wall.

Itachi followed her with every step she took and look her in by placing both hands next to each side of her head.

"You said it was my fault.. Why?" He made the question easier for her, even though he didn't only meant that part.

".. I didn't meant it like that.." Hinata lied, trying to get Itachi to calm down. That failed horribly.

"You did.. You're lying. .. You've always been bad at lying, Hinata." He repeated the line, he said when he had came to fetch Hinata.

"_.. How ... From what in your childhood? A friend? Lover? What!" Kisame asked, ignoring her question. ".. Friend." She answered. Itachi just looked up at her. "You've always been bad at lying, Hinata." He said._

"Itachi.. Stop." She tried, but he didn't listen to her anymore. He wasn't himself anylonger, but changed into the killing machine he was on the night he killed everyone. The night he came to see her for the last time..

_Begin Flashback..._

"Who's there?" Hinata's young whispered. Everyone would be able to notice the fear she had in her voice.

Ever since Itachi acted strange, which he already was doing for half a year, Hinata wasn't herself either. She was always scared with other men, because Itachi told her to often that if he would see her with another man, he would be sure to kill that guy. He had seen her once with her own cousin, (A/N: Not Neji, just some random cousin) And a few days after he had seen her, he disappeared.

Itachi told her it was her fault for walking over the street with that cousin. Ofcourse, Hinata never had the guts to tell anyone she knew it was Itachi.

"It's me." A cold voice answered, making Hinata stiffen even more as her eyes filled up with fear. Itachi saw it, and smirked at the sight.

She could see his red eyes, but that was all. His red eyes, not giving away any emotions, but anger and bloodlust.

"What are you being scared for, my princess?" He asked her, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

"Don't worry, I'll be gone for a while. But I'll pick you up once it's more save for me to come into the village again." He wouldn't leave Hinata without a few years extra of fear. She would forget it when her real life started. But the innocent person she was, he didn't wanted her to face the hard world yet.

He would keep her captive in his invisible grip for a little bit longer..

"Wh.. What do you mean..?" She asked him. Her mind totally focused on the second part he told her.

"What? Why I'll be gone?" He knew what she was asking him about, but teasing her a little bit more at their last meeting just felt nice.

".. I mean.. Pick me up.. when it's save enough? .. What do you mean with save enough?" She asked him, fear slighty leaving her body, making her relax a little bit.

He smirked, but not visible for Hinata. He made a quick move towards her, and kissed her slighty, not rough, but gently for once. After that.. He just left her.

Hinata had heard the day after that what happend, but again, she didn't had the guts to tell anyone about their meeting. She tried to tell her sensei once, but thinking about what she wanted to tell her, made her fearing Itachi again.

_End of Flashback.._

Itachi's eyes were the same as back then. The sharingan activated, he stared into her white scared once.

Itachi leaned in to kiss her, as Hinata's eyes watered and she placed her hands on his chest to push him of.

"I... ITACHI" She tried on more time, but it was a succes. Itachi's eyes widenend at Hinata's yell, and he pulled himself of off her, pushing her away roughly for what John knows what kind of reason.

Hinata fell onto the ground, looking shocked at Itachi who walked out of the room with a pace who could be used for running.

--

"What? Using Sasuke for that? He isn't alloud to leave the village yet." Tsunade said, looking at shino who didn't said anything in reply. He knew that if he would leave Tsunade to think about it, she would give in after a while.

But now, she gave in a lot quicker than usual.

"All right then.. But I want to send .. Kurenai with you guys, to be sure Sasuke is going to return." Shino still didn't said anything, but knew he couldn't leave with saying nothing.

"Thank you... Fifth Hokage." He said, clearly showing his graditude.

With this, they could be moving within a day, and get Hinata back within a few days. A smile formed on his face..

--

"I.. Itachi?" Hinata tried at the door. It had been two hours since Itachi had left the door, but she couldn't leave to go look for him since the door was locked.

Nobody responded on the other side, and she let herself glide down against the door. She sat there for a while, until she noticed another breathing on the other side.

_.. the door isn't locked.. He is leaning against it!_ Hinata thought, standing up again.

"Itachi! I know you're there! Please respond!" Hinata's voice cried out, begging Itachi to come back into the room.

--

THE END!! xD Nah, I would've end it here.. OO But damnit!! I need to know what's going to happen!!

--

"I thought.. you were afraid of me? Why are you asking me to come back now?" a weak voice asked her from the other side of the door, but she didn't heard any movements of someone standing up.

".. At least come back into the room.. Or let me be with you.." Hinata whispered, but Itachi catched it.

"I can't let you out of the room.. That was an order." Itachi voice became cold again.

Hinata finally understood. _He got into trouble because I ran of.._

"I'm sorry.. I got you into trouble .. Didn't I?" Hinata said, her forehead leaning against the door.

--

**Other side of the door..**

--

_It's not that.. She's making me unstable.. I wanted to use her as a tool.. But I'm seeing her as more then a tool now.._

Itachi's thoughts were messed up, he needed some time to think everything out. And with that girl on the other side, yelling at him, he wouldn't be able to any time soon.

"Hinata, I'm leaving you in this room. I'll bring you some food later.." Itachi's voice wasn't weak anymore, but strong and clear again, like we all know him.

Hinata didn't replied, he guessed she was turning to herself again aswell, not trying to make contact with him again.

_I guess she'll always stay slighty scared of me.. Like everyone else._ Itachi thought as he had locked the door and walked of, planning on clearing his head by eating something himself. It was a long time ago "that" side of him came up again. It drained a lot of energy out of him.

--

**Inside the room again.**

--

Hinata turned into her scared own again after hearing Itachi's cold voice.

"I need.. Medical stuff.. No food.." Hinata wasn't able to stand up again after collapsing back again the door. Her vision blurred again.

The sudden attack of Itachi had cost her a lot of energy she just got back from sleeping a little bit.

She wasn't able to do much anymore. In silence, she cried out to her old friends, Kiba, Shino, Naruto.. Who would never have left her when they knew she had this illness.

Her vision totally blacked out as she fell to one side, the last name she called was..

--

_Itachi.. _He looked up, thinking he just heard Hinata's voice calling him.

"What is it, yeah?" Deidara asked him, noticing his sudden alertness.

"Nothing." Itachi said, being cold as aswel as he walked out of the dinning room, back towards the room Hinata was in. He was sure Hinata was in trouble.

"... I always thought Itachi had a weird side.. Yeah.." Deidara looked at the rest of the men sitting at the table, as some of them looked up to glance at Deidara.

"Alright, I'll shut up! Yeah!" Deidara said, quicky continueing with his dinner.

--

"Hinata?" Itachi's voice woke up Hinata slighty, but she wasn't able to do anything, but to call out his name.

"... Itachi?" a weak voice asked at the other side of the door, as Itachi carefully openend the door, since he noticed that Hinata was still somewhat leaning onto it.

"What happend?" Itachi asked her, carrying her to the bed and laying her onto the bed. He still had his pokerface on, the old Itachi totally returned.

But Hinata was learning to look through it, and she knew the pokerface wasn't the end of Itachi real emotions.

"I guess... I'm a little bit tired.. Could you get a medical ninja?" She asked him.

He looked down at her, a slight worry could be read from his face if one wasn't lying on a bed, dying.

"No." He just told her, not bothering to tell her why the hell he couldn't.

".. you're going to just leave me her dying?" Hinata became emotional again, tears flowing over her cheeks.

"Tell me what to do. I can't get a medical nin, Hinata. They would kill you." Itachi said, coldness playing in his voice. But his face wasn't poker anylonger, slight worry could be read from his face, even if someone would be lying on bed, dying.

".. Ohw.. All right.. I need.. I first need some rest.. And then I need to eat something.. After that.." Hinata told him what she needed to be able to get somewhere on her own again.

Itachi sucked up the information like a sponge, nodding every once in a while.

--

And I'm going to end it here!! Omg!! Itachi's totally OOC!! xD But that's going to somewhat end soon enough. I'm pretty sure this story isn't going be any longer then 20 chapters. But I AM going to continue the story after this. XD I'm not how you call it.


	13. 13 Turning Into A Pet?

I was having a big fight with He wasn't sending me any alerts that I had updated.. And he hadn't send me ANY alert about the reviews you guys gave me! And I checked it out myself to be sure.. And you sweet people had actually reviewed!! I was seriously thinking you didn't liked it anymore, xD and you didn't wanted to review because it was shit.

**Puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic: **I'd love to read your story! I've never read a Hinata x Gaara before, and I'm pretty sure it turns out really interesting. XD you can send me any kind of pairing.. As long it doesn't include any pairing with Kisame! xD.

**Rcr: **I didn't wanted him to kill Neji, since I wasn't sure if I wanted to add Neji in some part of the story. But I guess it's still pretty harsh, but that's Itachi.. xD In my eyes that is.

--

**Turning Into A Pet?**

It had been two days since Hinata had tried to escape from Itachi, and he helped her great. But that's why he was Itachi, Hinata told herself, not daring to trust him as much as she did at first.

She felt that she had trusted him to much, and he took advance of that.

She was pretty rested, and if needed, she could defend herself now, if the enemy wasn't to powerfull.

"Itachi?" Hinata heard footsteps coming into the dark room. She sat up straight, not recognicing the footsteps.

"Itachi?" She repeated, but instead of a deep voice, she heard a light chuckle.

"No." A voice broke the silence they had, and Hinata slighty jumped from the sudden sound.

"W.. What do you mean "No"?" Hinata was getting more afraid, and couldn't think straight as she used to any longer.

"What do I mean "No"? .. Well.. I mean that I'm not your boyfriend." the voice spoke again, and the one talking came into the light.

Hinata's eyes widenend as she recognised the man standing pretty close to her now. It was the leader..

--

"Let's hurry up.. We're close.." shino said as they were speeding up their pace.

"How far?" Sasuke jumped next to him, but Shino merely glanced at him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he didn't said anything.

--

"W.. Why are you here? And.. Itachi isn't my-" Hinata got cut of because of two hands wrapping around her face and pulling her off of the bed.

"He isn't?" He merely asked her, as he closed the distance between them some more.

"N.. I don't know.." Hinata's thinking became clouded once again, feeling the leaders body warmth getting closer and closer. She wasn't in love with him, but he did looked handsome.. That made it pretty hard to still think properly, when being so close.

The leader let his hands slight down her body, before he spoke again.

"Seems you're healthy enough." he whispered in her ear, smirking when her eyes widened and she wanted to back away but was stopped when the leader pulled her back against his torso.

"N.. NO!!" she yelled, trying to escape from the leader, knowing what his intentions were.

--

"What's the leader doing? He always has the habbit of coming over here for lunch." Kisame asked, taking a bite from his apple.

Just at that time, Itachi was coming in, not seriously paying attention to the group sitting there. Deidara hadn't noticed him coming in yet.

"He's taking Itachi's angel to the lab personally, yeah. He said he had enough of playing around with Itachi and the byakug... What?! Yeah?!" Deidara asked, as he looked at everyone who was staring at the one behind him.

He turned around, looking straight into two activated mangekyou sharingan eyes, Itachi giving him the most scary look he could ever give to anyone.

".. Itachi-sama.. Yeaaaaah..." Deidara spoke, breaking the heavy silence, staring wide eyed at Itachi.

"He's doing.. WHAT?" Itachi yelling at the last part.

"Well.. You know.. He said.. Yeah.." Deidara wasn't sure to honestly answer it, but Itachi's deadly look told him he'd better do it.. Quick.

"He said that he didn't felt like playing "the game" with you anymore.. And he wanted you to get back to work.. Y.. Yeah.." Deidara's voice betraying that he was seriously getting scared.

Itachi turned around and walked out of the kitchen again, with a pace, someone normal would be running.

--

"Let go! .. Please." Hinata's yelling turned into cries for help, as she started to call out to Itachi.

"Shut up, he couldn't hear you, and it wouldn't matter even if he did." The leader tugged at her arm some more, walking half of the pace Itachi was "walking".

"What do you mean! Itachi would help me out!" Hinata was getting angry now, he was insulting her and Itachi if he meant that Itachi would not help her out.

"I ordered Itachi to hand you over some time ago, and he kept on saying your body wasn't ready, but it seemed you're just fine. If he helps you out now, he'll be in serious shit. I doubt he'll do that for some random girl." The leader said, in a speechy way, but didn't bothered to stop or to look back at the girl while talking.

"He's right." She spoke, her determination coming back again.

"What?" the leader now did turn around, but not having any suprised look on his face. His old face returned as he looked down at the girl.

"I'm sick. From my birth on I'm sick, and you won't be able to perform any experiments on me, I'll die with the first try." She told him, pulling herself out of his grasp and taking a few steps back.

"Why didn't Itachi told me that earlier?" He asked her, as if Itachi told her everything that was on his mind.

"Because I knew you'd kill her if I did." a deep voice said from the dark, and without seeing him, Hinata knew it was Itachi.

She turned around and ran towards him, hugging him, and suprising both males.

"Itachi. Kill her and bring someone else within a few days." The leader said, walking past Itachi and Hinata.

"Wait." Itachi said, turning around, his face not having any kind of emotion anylonger.

"What?" the leader stopped, but didn't turned around.

"I'll get someone else.. But can I keep the girl. She's handy for training.. and a good pet." Itachi said, his eyes darkening again.

"As a pet?" the leader chuckled, and Hinata looked up, her eyes filled with shock.

"Yes." Itachi answered.

This time the leader did turn around, his face showing amusement now.

"Sure." he said, as he dissapeared.

"Come." Itachi said, pulling at Hinata's shirt as he started walking back.

"I refuse to be your pet." Hinata said, anger playing on her face.

"Allright." He said, turning back at Hinata, who looked surprised but somewhat happy that she succeeded to quickly.

"Then I'll kill you here." Itachi pulled out a kunai, but waited a few seconds, giving Hinata the chance to say something that might've save her.

"No! .. You're saying I need to be .. that.. to stay alive?" She asked him, tears forming, and a few drops falling onto the ground.

"Yes." he answered, putting his Kunai back into his pocket and waving a hand towards Hinata, telling her to follow him again.

She stepped forward, and followed him back to the room. All of the sudden Itachi stopped, and before she could question him about it, she was roughly pushed in.

"I'll be back within a few days. You'll be reunited with your nephew soon enough." he said, a smirk playing on his face as he closed the door and locking his.

"NO! ITACHI!" she yelled, but she knew it was futile as she heard footsteps moving away from her.

--

It was kinda weird I guess.. I guess.. Yeah... I eh... xD please tell me what you think!! And tell me if I should let Neji die or not xD. I'm pretty sure most of you guys tell me not to?


	14. Neji Has Arrived!

OMG I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS!! xD You're totally right AkatsukiAddict! I meant Cousin!! and not nephew.. I'm so stupid!! I feel so stupid.. Allright!! xD I meant Neji when I said that!!

And I'm changing it to mature, since I'm afraid I'll get a warning again. Last time I got a warning because I didn't had it rated right. Even though I'm probably not going to add some serious lemon. I just want to be sure this story isn't going to be kicked of the site xD.

**Sailorchix: **xD Whoeh! Don't let him die? Hmmmm...

--

**Neji has arrived.**

"Who are you?" Neji raised a kunai, activating his byakugan as he stared into two red eyes.

Itachi didn't replied, neither giving Neji the chance to ask him again, as he flew towards him, knocking him out.

"What's going on?!" A man yelled as he saw Neji in Itachi's arms, but he didn't get the chance to call out for help, as Itachi knocked him out aswell.

_With this.. I can keep Hinata.. A sacrifice has to be made, Hinata.. Even though I know you'd rather sacrifice yourself..._

Itachi left back to the headquarters with that thought, not knowing who was waiting for him over there.

--

"This is a great chance!!" Kiba said, looking into the room where Hinata was locked up. She had noticed them aswell, but she couldn't get out. The lock was locked again with a jutsu, performed by Itachi. (**A/N:** I just didn't mentioned it because I thought is was a logical thing? .. Sorry! XDD The same lock had been performed on the window.)

"This isn't great.. If Itachi would be here, we could've forced him into opening the lock.." Kurenai said, looking trough the window at Hinata, who was sitting on the bed.

Her friends were so close.. And even when Itachi wasn't around, he was still keeping her captive. She really hated him for that at that point.

"Wait. Hinata.. Who is feeding you? I doubt he just left you to starve here.." Shino mentioned.

"Please.. Just leave me here. Itachi is after Neji.." she tried again, but her friends refused to leave her here, when they were so close.

"Nobody of us wants to leave.. Even though I'm pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't mind it." Shino said, darkened, not turning to Sasuke who had gritted his teeth.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke replied him, his eyes turning red.

"That you are pretty easy in betraying friends." Shino told him honest. He really hated Sasuke now, but he had no choice but to talk to him sometimes. But that didn't took the hate away, and he didn't cared if Sasuke knew.

"Shino, if you hold some kind of grudge against me.. Say it straight in my face!" Sasuke was seriously getting pissed with Shino's bad behaviour.

Shino fullfilled Sasuke's request, as he turned around and repeated his line.

"This isn't the time to be fighting, both of you." Kurenai said, looking at Sasuke and shino who both were in a fighting stance now.

".. Right.. Let's get starting.. With.. Waiting for Itachi.." shino said, getting more sad again.

"I'll kill him when he gets here.." Sasuke said, more to himself then to the other shinobi's.

"You wait, don't kill him yet." Shino said, glaring at Sasuke. Who returned the glare with ease.

"You understand the plan, Hinata? We'll be back soon to get you!" Kiba said, placing his hand on the glass.

She merely smiled weakly, and nodded.

--

"Hinata." A strong voice called out to her, and she weakly openend her eyes.

"Who has been visiting you?" The deep voice asked here, and her eyes snapped completely open within a second.

Itachi was standing in front of her, smirking at her reaction.

"Who has been visiting you?" He repeated his question.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata said, trying to hide her shock, but she failed miserable.

"Don't lie to me.. The mark on the window.. Is from the outside.. Who was it?" He said, nodding his head at the window, a hand mark was on it.

".." Hinata didn't know what to answer, she couldn't say it was her hand anymore, it was from the outside. Besides, Kiba's hand was bigger then hers.

She sat up, only to be pushed down by Itachi, looking at his handsome face.

He held her wrist to each side of her head.

"did your little friends returned?" he asked her, not making any movements, but she still didn't said anything.

He bend down to capture her lips with his own, but stopped the moment she started talking.

"They came to get me.." she told him, but Itachi knew she was talking about her comrades from Konoha.

"What did they say?" Itachi didn't moved away, but didn't get any closer either.

"That.." She suddenly remembered why Itachi had left a few days ago. Anger filled her once again.

"What did you do?" She asked, pushing him of, suprised she was able to.

Itachi sat down next to her, as she sat up again. He closed his eyes, and started to undress himself, until he was just in his boxer.

"Wh.. What are you doing?!" Hinata asked him, blushing as if he wasn't wearing his boxer either.

".. I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me?" He teased her, but Hinata was taking it seriously.

"You're not going to tell me what you do to Neji?" Hinata asked, still not knowing he was just teasing her.

"If you join me at the shower." He said, now starting to ge serious himself. It was a long time since they spend days like that.

".. Eh.." She wasn't sure what to answer. She didn't really minded it, but if she agreed, she would be submitting to his plans, what would he think of next if she agreed now?

"Don't worry, I'm not going to take your virginity or something, we're both using an towel, like in a hot spring." He told her with a smirk.

"All right." She felt relieved when she stated it, at least she wasn't completely exposed to him now.

"But you have to tell me about Neji before I'm joining."

"All right. He's in the lab now, and will be getting experimented on tommorow." He told her, his -now- black eyes staring down at her.

"ohw.." she said, saddening again, but she didn't had much time to think about is, as she was pulled of the bed, dragged towards the door of the bathroom. She had been using it, but she only used the little bathroom, she didn't dared to use the big one. It was.. too big..

He opened the door towards the bigger bathroom, and the hot steam came out of the room.

"Undress." He said, handing over the towel who was big enough to protect everything needed.

Itachi did the same, using a towel to protect his own privacy.

"We can also go into the bath.. Instead of the shower." Hinata told him, feeling the colour on her face changing red.

"Sure." He said, not turning to face her.

--

"This is the new one?" the leader asked one of the lab guys, glaring down at Neji, who was sitting, not looking very happy.

When hearing a new voice, Neji looked up, seriously pissed that they were doing this to him. Why did this happened to him?

The leader smirked at his anger.

"Itachi brought him in?" He asked, just to be sure Itachi had seriously followed his order.

"Yes." The lab guy just stated, writing down something again.

"Good.." The leader said, his eyes darkening at the thought of having Itachi fully under his control again.

--

"Itachi is back." Shino stated, jumping in front of Kiba, but it was meant for everyone.

"Great." Kiba happily said, jumping up.

"There's one problem." shino continueed.

"Hinata and Itachi aren't enemy's from each other. And I'm not sure Hinata wants to leave him." He looked around the group, not sure why he had said it. He could've made it his own secret that Hinata was taking a bath with Itachi, and just could've taken her with him.

--

The story is turning out weird, but it's still going the way I want it to go.. xD


	15. Another Mission Failed

Here's another chapter! I think I'm going to end this fiction within a few chapters..

--

**Another Failed Mission.**

They were in the bath for some while now, and Hinata was getting sleepy from the steam.

"Do you still want to leave?" Itachi asked out of nothing, bringing Hianta slighty back to the world, but she still wasn't able to think clearly.

"Hm?" Not sure if she heard him correctly.

"You heard me.." Itachi said, bringing Hinata fully back to the world again.

"Why are you asking me that?" She asked him, slighty shocked that he actually wondered what HER will was.

"Just answer." Itachi whispered, as Hinata turned her head to look at him.

He didn't had his sharingan on, but it was rare for him to do anyway with her around.

"Yes." She answered honestly, and the cold look on Itachi face increased, if that was possible.

"I see." He stepped out of the bath, ignoring Hinata's confused look.

"your friends are still here.. You still want to see them?" This time he did turned to Hinata, who was starting to think Itachi would let her leave.

"Yes!" She said, suppressing her excitement.

"Then you can see them for the last time today." He stated, grabbing another towel and walking out of the room.

".." She didn't knew what to answer. Itachi had finally given her something to look out to, and he destroyed it like that.

--

**Outside the room...**

--

_.. That I even considered that! _Itachi couldn't understand his own thoughts and feelings anylonger.

_If I get rid of those brats.. And I just keep Hinata for myself, my old life will get back soon enough.._

He smirked, finally able to get his own plans trough again.

Behind him, a door opened and Hinata stepped in, her clothes on again.

"Itachi.. Can I get other clothes?" she asked him, still angry about what he had just done, but she was already wearing those clothes for a long time.

Itachi turned to her. _I guess I have to take care of her now some more.. _Itachi smiled at her, totally catching Hinata off guard and she took a few steps back, thinking that Itachi was going to attack her.

"Sure. We'll go to the town tonight." He turned away from her, and a smirk replaced the smile. _After I'm done.. With my things.. _Satified with getting his ability back to control himself, he walked out of the room after getting dressed up again, leaving Hinata to herself again.

--

"Let's go already!!" Sasuke was getting irritated now. Itachi had been there for some time now, and they were just wasting time!

"Yeah yeah." Kiba was getting irritated by Sasuke's behaviour.

But before they could make a move to go to Itachi, they all heard a deep voice chuckle.

Without seeing the face, both Sasuke and Shino knew who it was. Kiba and Kurenai had no idea though.

In front of them, two red eyes were glowing.

"It's been a long time.. Sasuke." His brother greeted him.

"Itachi..." Sasuke whispered back, not taking the trouble of greeting his older brother in a proper way.

Out of the shadows, Itachi appeared.

"I won't kill any of you if you leave now." Itachi said, but not directly at Sasuke.

Even if he wasn't going to leave, he wouldn't kill Sasuke anyway. He had his mission to accomplish. It wasn't his time yet..

"We will leave the moment you return both Hinata and Neji." Shino said.

"So she told you about the byakugan boy?" he simply answered, acting as if he didn't heard the first part.

"That's right!! Return Neji at once!!" Kiba yelled.

Itachi merely smirked at them, but they didn't even had the chance to be suprised, except for Sasuke, and Kurenai was able to block his attack.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Kurenai. Go get Hinata." Sasuke said, his voice low and dark.

"Yes." Kurenai didn't had time to consider if it was safe to let Sasuke alone like that. He had to go get both Hinata and Neji now.

"I won't let you take her, even if you do succeed in getting her out of the room." He answered, but he didn't bothered to stop Kurenai. He's main problem was the hate of Sasuke. He had to let it grow some more, in order to make Sasuke stronger. They wouldn't be able to get Hinata very far anyway.

"Sasuke. Did you succeeded in getting the-" The wasn't able to finish his question, which irritated him like hell, because of Sasuke who was already attacking him.

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"So you haven't got him yet? Then you're useless at the moment." He snapped at him, making Sasuke slighty flinch at his attack but he didn't stop with running towards Itachi.

Itachi activated the mangekyou sharingan, showing Sasuke one more time what he was suppose to kill Itachi for.

Sasuke screamed out in fear, pain, and all of his hidden feelings, before dropping limply on the grass, just before his brother. He wasn't unconsious yet, and Itachi knew it.

He bend down to grasp Sasuke onto his shirt and pulled him onto his feet, but without Itachi's support , Sasuke wasn't able to stand on his own feet.

"Sasuke.." He whispered in his ear, making the younger version of his shiver from the warmth in his ear.

--

"Hinata.." Kurenai whispered, afraid that she would get unwanted visitors.

".. Ku..Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata whispered back, as Kurenai heard someone moving closer to the door.

"The door is open." She told her, but before she told her, but before Kurenai got the chance to open the door herself, Hinata pushed the door open herself and jumped right into Kurenai's arms.

She was overjoyed to finally be able to touch someone who was female like herself.

"H.. Hinata? What did he do to you?" Kurenai was afraid that had taken away her virginity, but seeing Hinata's face, she was getting more sure that Itachi didn't.

"We need to get Neji out of here.. Or he'll die soon.." Hinata said, tears filling her beautifull eyes.

"Yes.. Do you know where he is?" Kurenai asked him, but Hinata didn't even got the chance to answer, as someone else was already answering her.

"He's somewhere down in the lab.. You need him?" A voice from the dark asked her, and when the talker got out the dark again, Hinata's eyes widenend.

"Leader?" She whispered, but hard enough for everyone to hear.

"You're so cute when you recognise someone you're afraid for, Itachi's pet.." He didn't even bothered to refer her to her real name. To him, he wasn't worthy enough for such things.

Her eyes getting determination back, she stood in front of Kurenai, as if she was able to protect her.

He merely chuckled at her.

"Relax. We'll return the kid. We don't him any longer, but he isn't in very good state.. So you might want to hurry with a docter." He pulled out the boy, who was covered in blood, and ofcourse unconsious.

"Neji!" Both the girl yelled as the leader held him up in good light.

"you want him back? Leave the girl here and leave right away. I don't care if Itachi kills you on the way out, but I don't want to get an angry Itachi around because the girl was able to get in sunlight without his permission." He chuckled as he got closer, and without any warning he pushed Hinata back into the room, and pushed the bloody Neji in Kurenai's arms.

"Just leave." Hinata said, her eyes darkening, but only the leader saw the small tear glowing as it was making her cheeks more wet.

Kurenai looked at her for a second before noddening. _Don't worry Hinata.. We'll return for you. _

She glared at the leader, who just steppe aside and let her leave.

"One bother out of the way." He said, to give her an extra kick in the back, since she actually left Hinata behind.

She turned around and she wanted to attack her, but when hearing Neji slighty scream in pain as she was not being carefull with him any longer, she turned around again and left back to where the rest of the team was.

The leader turned towards Hinata, smirked at her as he closed and locked the door.

--

"What.. Bastard.." Sasuke could bring out, but still fully relying on Itachi's support, and they both knew it.

"The next time we meet, be sure to have the Mangekyou Sharingan.. You're no fight without. If you don't have it, don't bother to come looking for me." He whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist as he carried him towards a tree and placed him against his. He stared at the younger one for a little while before standing up.

"I see you got the boy back." Itachi smirked, suprising Sasuke.

"Yes.." A female voice whispered back, sort of letting Sasuke know Itachi wasn't talking to him anylonger.

"Don't come back for Hinata. I'll kill her soon enough, so don't bother."

What he had just stated was a lie, and everyone who had seen their time together would know that, but it was a part of his plan.

"You're.. Why?! Hinata is trusting you!" She yelled out, fearing safety even more then she did a few moments ago.

"Because you guys won't leave me alone because of her.." He just said, closing his eyes as he disappeared.

Kurenai gritted her teeth. _.. I promised her.._

--

That's it for now!! xD and the next chapter will probably be the last one!

After this story I'll continue it in a new one.


	16. The end

Here's the last chapter... Snif.. xD It'll take some time for me to start the new story I guess, since I'm gonna finish my other story first.

I wanna say a few things before I start with the new chapter. I wanna thank all the guys who helped me through this. This is the first time I actually finished a story, and everyone gave me tips, which made me improve so much. You were the best reader EVER!!

--

**The end.. (whaah! XD 16!!)**

"Hinata." Itachi dark voice reached the girls ears as she stood up from behind the bed.

"Itachi.." She answered, with mixed feelings. She slighty betrayed him, with planning to go back with Kurenai. But she wasn't sure if he knew that. He probably did. Itachi knew anything for some freaky reason.

She came closer, but Itachi made no move to get closer to her aswell or to step away.

"You wanted new clothes." He stated, but not even bothering to wait for an answer.

"Yes.." She hadn't thought about the clothes anymore, but Itachi did remembered it, meaning that he had planned everything to go like this.

"Let's get going then." He said, pulling her along as he looked into the hallway, dragging Hinata along with him. As soon they got out of the building he let go of her, expecting her to just follow him.

"We're going back in an hour." He said, as they arrived in the village.

_.. I guess even Itachi is really a man.. Well, yeah that's logical, I've already seen he's 100 procent male, but even with shopping he's total male._

"What are you thinking of?" Itachi asked her, noticing that she was deeply in thought.

"Eh? N.. Nothing." She blushed, happy Itachi couldn't read her thoughts.

"Where do you want to look first?" He asked, looking around himself for some usefull stuff.

"Ehm.. Over there!" Hinata said happily, seeing a shop with trainings clothes, she loved training clothing, it was fitting with everything.

Itachi felt himself getting pulled at, and didn't protest when getting dragged towards the shop.

"What do you think?" Hinata had changed clothes.

"..." A blush came on Itachi's face. She looked great, a lot different then the dirty clothing she had been wearing the last few days.

".. I'll take that as an "nice", I guess." Hinata giggled as she walked back in to change herself again.

In the end they bought a lot of beautifull clothes, perfect for Hinata. And she was able to stretch it to two hours, instead of one. But after that, Itachi was obvious glad to be back.

"Thanks for taking me there." Hinata said, finally feeling a little bit better again around Itachi.

"Hn." He answered her, putting his own stuff down.

"I'll make it seem for Konoha that your dead. So don't think that they'll come for you anymore.. Okay?" The last word was making Hinata slighty trust him again. She had already expected this, she knew from the moment he wanted to go shopping with her that she had no chance of getting away anylonger.

"Then don't start about it." she said slighty irritated, but Itachi let it slip since he was the one starting about it.

"All right. You can walk around in the building and outside if you want. But try to get away once and that freedom is gone. Don't go into doors who are locked, and don't go outside if that door is locked aswell. That's all." He said, as he walked out of the room, towards the kitchen.

She changed her clothing as she walked out of room herself, going into the direction Itachi was going.

"So you'll take care of it?" She heard Itachi saying, she hadn't openend the door yet.

"Yeah, if you keep your part of the deal." Another voice said, but she could finally recognise it as the leader's one.

"I won't let her get back to Konoha.. I know. Hinata, you can come in." Itachi said, clearly already knowing she was standing over there.

"Hmm? Someone was listening without our permission huh?" The leader chuckled, clearly still having his annoying sense of humor.

Hinata came in, not sure if she was seriously allowed to come in, or that Itachi was just joking around. Well, knowing Itachi, he was probably serious, so she came in.

"Want to eat something?" He asked, but not expecting an answer anyway. So he throwed an apple at her, which she catched and took a bite of.

".. What kind of deal did you made?" She asked, getting more sure of herself with Itachi around, the fear of the leader creeping away.

"There will be a body of you lying in front of Konoha tommorow, to be sure they won't go looking for you anymore." Itachi said, after waiting for a nod from the leader.

"Ohw.." Hinata said, but the news came less hard then expected, Itachi had said something similiar to that earlier anyway.

--

**A day later..**

--

"HINATA!!" Kiba yelled, seeing a dead corps lying in front of Konoha.

He wanted to take a walk around Konoha, and the walk ended with this.

Within a few minutes, ANBU was standing with him, aswell as all the teammates who were with him a day ago.

"She's gone.." An medical nin said, not daring to face the ninja's behind him.

Kurenai was stunned that Itachi had actually done it, and the rest was busy taking it in his own way. Even Sasuke was having a hard time. He just couldn't take the it, the fact that they had worked so hard to get her back, and in the end the mission failed anyway.

"... With this I cancel every request and mission that go with Hinata." The hokage said, but she was clearly sad herself.

--

**Back At The Akatsuki Place...**

--

"Mission a succes." The leader said, looking directly into Hinata's eyes, scaring her like hell.

"Thank you." Itachi said, bowing for the leader before passing him outside.

Hinata didn't dared to stay alone with the leader and followed Itachi within a few seconds.

"Hinata.. Do you still hate to be with me?" Itachi looked at her, a sad expression on his face.

"... Itachi.." Hinata didn't knew how to bring the news.

".. I'm sorry I'm doing t-" Itachi hadn't had the chance to finish his line, as he was kissed by soft lips.

Hinata pulled back, but wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't want to go back .." She whispered in his ear, giving him a warm hug.

Itachi was shocked for a moment before hugging her back, with a loving smile.

"Thank you." He just said, as they stood there.

--

And here.. xD The story ends!!

No I'm serious.. The story ends here.. AAAH WHAT ARE YOU USING THAT STICK FOR?!!

Anyway.. I hope you liked it.. and I'll be writing an continuation.. at least that's what babelfish says as translation for "vervolg."

So please do remind me to do that, since I forget such stuff pretty easily.

But first I'll be finishing my other story.


End file.
